The World Beyond the Well
by Sachiiko
Summary: Kagome gets a call from her cousin, something's wrong and it calls for a visit. What happens when her cousin never shows up, and is reported missing? Who's the unlikely person who helps Kagome get her cousin back? Find out in my story!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

There was nothing, she was surounded by an inky black prison. It was so dark she questioned if her eyes were even open. She wondered what had happened, how she had got into this position, stop… She shouldn't worry about such things right now, she needed to know if she could move. Her arms acted according to her will, but her hands came to rest on a satin coushin backed by something hard. Where the hell was she? She thought hard…

"_Sachiko, we got a call for a homocide," her father stated, "the department decided that it was about time you were exposed to what you'll be dealing with when you get out of the academy."_

_She only nodded and took a seat in the passanger's seat of the squad car. She sat their listening to her father drone on and on about proper protocol and safety, yadda yadda blah blah blah. She was no idiot… Not only had her family trained her in martial arts and weapons, her father had also drilled her in forensic science and the homocide unit's rules and regulations. She appreciated the time and effort her family put into guaranteeing her a future but she'd rather go take long walks in the forest and play with her dog Sora… The car came to an abrupt stop, jolting her out of her thoughts. She sighed, hoping that this scene wasn't crouded by annoying by standers. The ranger walked up to them as they got out of the car._

"_Sir... Ma'am," he said tipping his hat as a greeting, "we have to hike quite a way through the forest, the crime scene was discovered by a couple of tourists."_

_Sachiko smiled to herself, at least she got her wish of walking through the forest. They continued to walk to the crime scene as her father and she were debriefed on the situation. Apparently there were two girls about her age, which was ninteen, that were found buried in two coffins that were revealed by the recent storm that had hit Aokigahara Forest, just Northwest of Mount Fuji. She noticed the other officers in the unit shifting uncomfortably glancing at the forest around them, and rolled her eyes. They were supposed to be police officers on the homocide unit, brave and corageous, not acting like paranoid old coots like her grandfather. Aokigahara Forest is said to be the home of demons and spirits but these were just legends and myths, at least she thought as much. The deaths had to be a coincidence. She was once again snapped from her thoughts as they finally reached the scene that was now bordered by crime scene tape. She frowned at the numerous amount of tourists. She should have known that there would be this many people, after all they were really close the the ice and wind caves, a local tourist attraction. _

"_Sachiko…" she heard a voice whisper._

"_Dad, did you say something?" Sachiko asked her father._

_He shook his head and walked toward the two dead bodies. Sachiko shrugged and followed behind her father. The entire unit had expected her to faint, or at least throw up, but she did niether. She looked at the two bodies and realized they had been buried alive probably only about fourty-eight hours ago. She furrowed her brows at the torn cloth on the coffin lids and began taking pictures with a camera that hung from her neck. As she busied herself with taking photos all around the crime scene the other officers questioned the tourists and took care of identifying the victims._

_A pair of ebony colored eyes watched her from the shadows, he knew what and who she really was even if she didn't know it yet. He was delighted at this opportunity that presented itself to him. It was not long before her golden brown eyes met his black ones. She quickly pointed her camera at him and flashed a quick picture. He chuckled to himself, this was even more amusing to him than it had been forcing her parents to leave her behind at that hospital. The game was surely beginning to get interesting, and he soon would have what rightfully belonged to him._

_She had felt as though someone was watching her from the shadows and it didn't take long before someone, or something caught her eyes. What seemed like the sillouette of a man stood there staring at th scene before him. She shivered as she sensed a forbading presence eminating from him. She had always been right about her instincts, her gut never seemed to lie. It had saved her in many awkward situations in the academy and even when she was assisting in an investigation. She quickly snapped a photo in his, or it's direction, she really hoped that it would come out when she developed it. By the time everything had calmed down it was already half past one. She only had an hour and a half before she had to go to her music lessons. She hurried to the lab and headed to the darkroom, she took the frame that she had hoped to catch the sillouette in and began developing it. At least an hour had passed by the time she had finished. She got him, she shrieked in delight and hurried out of the darkroom. She left the rest of the photos for another officer to develop and rushed home. As she got through the door she had decided to call her cousin Kagome. They had been really close, but they hadn't chatted in a while. As usual Gramps had answered, spewing this utter nonsense about Kagome having some random, most likely made up, disease. She heard yelling on the other line followed by clattering and finally a "hello."_

"_Kagome!" Sachiko shrieked with joy._

"_Did you have to shriek in my ear?" questioned an annoyed Kagome._

"_Yes, and no," Sachiko answered, "I need to meet with you, tonight."_

"_What's wrong?" Kagome asked, concern filling her voice._

"_I've been feeling out of sorts lately and I went for my first homocide," Sachiko sighed, "and it's really important that I meet with you no matter what."_

_Kagome nodded on the other end. She had never heared Sachiko sound so out of it before. She knew it was dire that she met with her tonight, Inuyasha would have to wait. They had planned to meet up at the Higurashi shrine after Sachiko went to her music lessons, little did they know she'd never show up… _

_He watched her as she walked out of her house, he had heard the entire convorsation with that blasted priestess that ran around with that damned hanyou. Unfortunately for them he was in the mood to play with his new toy. He jumped down from the roof of her house, landing in front of her. She immediately got into a fighting stance, letting no emotions paint themselves across her face. This brought him amusement, so much so that he chuckled._

"_Sachiko," He soothed, "it's been such a long time, you're all grown up now."_

_She eyed him carefully, she did not recognize him although this feeling was so familiar… She had met him somewhere she could feel the malice running off of him, he was something that brought her fear. _

"_Who are you?" she demanded._

"_Aww, not even a hi or hello," he pouted, "If only your parents were around to see you now."_

_Sachiko's eyes widened in shock, her parents? He knew her parents? She had so many questions she wanted to demand of him, but she knew better. Still though, the thought ran through her head over and over, he knows my real parents? He chuckled seeing he had knocked her completely off guard, she was his. He closed in on her, a purple black cloud of poisonous smoke engulfed her. She coughed and fell to her knees, still coughing until she finally blacked out._

That was the last thing she remembered….


End file.
